User blog:Krufix/Crossover champion concept for fun.
Because there hasn't been any blogs in a while. Heavy Weapons Guy joins the league. Heavy uses the heat system. He generates heat from using his skills. At 100 heat he silences himself and loses all his heat over 6 seconds. After going for 4 seconds without using an ability he will lose 5 heat every half second, after going 6 seconds without using an ability he will lose 10 heat every half second. Heavy has no Danger Zone to boost his skills like Rumble does so keeping his heat as low as possible is advised. Hidden Passive: His /t changes when he is in vision range of an enemy Yordle to You are so small! It's Funny to me! If there is more than one enemy yordle in vision range it will change to Who sent all these Babies to fight?! | secondname = Sandvich! | secondinfo = (Active): Heavy tosses his sandwich in a line, it's an ajustable skillshot similar to Olaf's Undertow or Fizz's ult. If it does not encounter an allied champion it will remain on the ground for 8 seconds. Allied champions who touch the sandwich, consume it, healing them gradually over 10 seconds. Enemy champions who pick up the sandwich (they can not pick it up while it's in flight) are not healed however prevent it from being used. *'Maximum range': 800 *'No cost' | secondlevel = | thirdname = Natascha | thirdinfo = (Active): Heavy channels for 1 second, dealing damage in a cone in front of him every half second and slowing enemies by 20% for 1 second (does not stack, multiple hits refresh the duration). *'Total heat cost': 20 *''' Cone size': 50° *'Range': 600 | thirdlevel = | ultiname = Sasha's onslaught | ultiinfo = '(Active): With a bloodcurdling battlecry Heavy channels for 2 seconds, winding up his minigun before unleashing a huge spray of bullets in a long ranged cone which homes in towards the cursor, Heavy is immobile while firing. Enemies can only be hit by one bullet every half second, the remainder of the bullets will pass through them. Each bullet will fire in a random direction within the cone. The ult lasts as long as you have heat however can be cancelled early by pressing R again. It is also cancelled if Heavy is affected by hard CC. *'''Number of bullets per second: 10 *'Cone size': 30° *'Range': 1200 *'Cost per bullet': 2 | ultilevel = | ultipic = ChampionSquare.png }} He is designed to be a melee bruiser, a top laner with good harass however little in the way of escapes or speed. Also vaguely an AD caster although with high heat costs this limits his overall potential as one. His passive allows him to chain last hits together or to add a lot of harras to his laning partner. His shotgun is his best skill and along with his passive can give a lot of power to his early game. While he does have a heal his lack of powerful CC limits his supporting potential and it's best suited to personal sustain. Natascha is a good farming tool and also good in a gank due to its slow. His ult mows down teamfights where he is allowed to rev up and continue firing, destroying enemies caught in the hail. This does however have a very high heat cost. Joke Taunt His dance Laugh: 1 2 3 Category:Custom champions